


The Path of Most Resistance

by lord_squiggletits (megatrons_mouth_laser)



Series: Not According to Plan (B-MegOP Smut 'Verse) [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Megatron, Bratting, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominant Bottom, Feelings, Implied Consent, Light Masochism, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Sex, Riding, Sex Toys, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Sub Megatron, Subspace, Switching, Vibrators, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megatrons_mouth_laser/pseuds/lord_squiggletits
Summary: "Let's dispense with this play. Just admit that you need me, that you love having me in you and on you, and I'll overload you as much as you please...."
Relationships: Megatron/Optimus Prime
Series: Not According to Plan (B-MegOP Smut 'Verse) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980904
Comments: 5
Kudos: 132
Collections: Favorite Bookmarks 1





	The Path of Most Resistance

**Author's Note:**

> "At least he knew not to let Optimus anywhere near his node if he wanted to last." -Exactly According to Plan, Chapter 1
> 
> Quetzalpapalotl informed me of the criminal lack of Optimus voice kink in the MegOP tag and also enlightened me on the joys of possessive!Optimus. So here we are. Featuring the return of bratty Megatron.
> 
> As with all entries in the NATP-verse, featuring stealth bomber Megatron. Takes place some unspecified length of time after "Exactly According to Plan", so Meg and OP have been in a stable relationship for some time.
> 
> I write entries of NATP-verse as I have the inspiration, so be aware that regardless of the order I post, the order of specific entries in the series may change in the future. Yes, this porn-verse does have a very loose timeline.

"I have something for you that you'll like very much," Optimus whispered to Megatron, vents brushing warmly over his collar.

Megatron arched in Optimus' lap and didn't grace him with a verbal response. Instead, he circled and ground his hips against the spike he was currently seated on to the hilt. It was so lovely, so stiff and thick, perfect for filling him just as much as he needed. Unfortunately, right now Megatron could barely move enough to get any friction; Optimus had his legs spread wide and pinned open with his knees.

Megatron wanted very much to ride this spike to his heart's content, but he had agreed to his current position before the session started. And he was very much curious about what Optimus had in mind for him. Curious, and defiant.

Optimus let out a breathy grunt after a few moments of Megatron grinding against him. He put his hands on his hips like he was about to hold him still, but instead, after resting on the dark plating for a moment, Optimus' hands slid reverently up his body, feeling the angles and curves like worship. Pleased, Megatron purred his engines and started to tighten his valve rhythmically around Optimus' spike.

Heavy fingers paused in stroking along the edges of Megatron's vents. Optimus' helm rested on his shoulder, and heated vents wafted across the metal. "So that's how you're going to play this?"

Megatron remained silent and squeezed again.

"Mmm," Optimus hummed with his lips pressed to Megatron's plating. "Very well," and his voice dropped to a low note that had Megatron's valve tightening in a completely involuntary way.

Optimus's hands slid down Megatron's abdomen, and just as his fingers slid past his spike panel, they immediately curved to the sides and started playing with the delicate joints on Megatron's inner thighs. Megatron growled.

"Oh? Is there something you want, Megatron?" When there was no answer, his fingers slid from Megatron's inner thighs all the way to his knees, then back again, inching along more slowly the closer he got to Megatron's exposed valve.

It was getting very, very difficult for Megatron to not force Optimus’ hands onto his valve. "You can't make me admit anything."

"Can't?" Optimus repeated. "Oh, Megatron. Do you need me to remind you that it's unwise to fight a battle you know you won't win? Let me offer you something." His voice roughened to a growl. "Let's dispense with this play. Just admit that you need me, that you love having me in you and on you, and I'll overload you as much as you please. I'll even lick my transfluid out of your freshly-used valve and ride your spike if you want me to. Just a few sentences, Megatron-- just admit it, and you can have it all."

Megatron laughed. "Aren't you supposed to be pleasuring  _ me _ right now? I'm not impressed with your pretty promises."

As he hoped, the taunt was enough to have Optimus finally start stroking his valve mesh: two fingers on either side of his spike as it stretched Megatron's opening nice and wide.

"Then let me tell you how this is going to play out. You're going to stay spread open in my lap just like this, and I'm going to keep you there until you writhe and gasp my name the way I like to hear it."

"I hope you enjoy being disappointed." Something like battle ardor kindled inside of Megatron from the inside out. He wanted to fight. He wanted to break Optimus' control and prove that he was in charge of what happened during this encounter. He proved it by tightening rhythmically around Optimus' spike until he felt it twitch inside of him.

"I didn't come unarmed, you know." Optimus' voice dripped with scorn and smugness. How Megatron wished he could twist far enough around to see if his expression was just as handsome as his voice sounded.

Megatron barely stifled his gasp into a grunt as Optimus' fingers spread open the folds protecting his node. Just the brush of air against it had his thighs twitching.

"All I need to do to make you yield is play with this lovely node right here." Optimus stretched the valve mesh until it was taut, fully exposing the node.

Megatron bared his teeth and rumbled in warning.

"And I have this to do it with." Something firm was pressed to the small of Megatron's back. It clicked; strong vibrations against the hundreds of micro-components in Megatron's back made him shiver.

"Are you sure you don't want to surrender to me before it's too late?" Optimus purred. "I won't be angry at you for holding off."

Just imagining that toy touching his exposed node made Megatron’s anticipation ripple. He let his silence stand as his answer.

"Very well. We'll play this game your way." The vibrator lifted away from his plating. Then Optimus ran the tip of it from the inside of Megatron's knee all the way to the joint of his hip in a quick movement. Megatron's leg twitched from the ticklish vibrations on a rarely-touched component.

The vibrator inched closer and closer to his valve. Then it was a wire's width away. Even though it wasn’t yet touching, the vibrations were strong enough to tickle the valve mesh, rousing the sensors. Megatron braced himself for the white-hot pleasure that would come when Optimus finally touched the toy to his node, teeth already clamped together to muffle himself...

He startled when the vibrator touched the lips of his valve instead. Optimus ran it up and around from one side to the other-- avoiding his node by a wide berth-- massaging the mesh with the most gentle setting.

"Surprised?" Optimus murmured. "You shouldn't be. I know how to warm you up."

And Megatron was indeed warming up by degrees the longer Optimus toyed with the outside of his valve. He was still deliberately avoiding Megatron's node, but it was gathering charge regardless; the phantom touches from imagining that vibrator on his node sent little jolts all throughout Megatron's body.

"I can feel your valve tightening around me. You’re enjoying this, aren’t you, Megatron?" Optimus drew out the syllables of his name like a caress.

"Screw you," Megatron said, proud that his voice didn't waver at all.

"Oh, I don't need your  _ words _ to tell me that you're enjoying this. I can play your body like an instrument and we both know it." He flicked Megatron's node with the tip of the vibrator, making him gasp. "This is your last chance to yield before I make you by force."

"No."

Optimus sighed fondly. "I expect nothing less from you. But never fear," and his voice dropped again to that register that made Megatron quiver inside. "I can be very patient."

He let go of Megatron's valve and let the folds cover his node again, then stroked over the slick mesh. "Such a pretty little valve. I think it deserves to be used, don't you?"

Optimus slid the vibrator to his node and drew circles around it. With a click, the vibrations increased in intensity, buzzing through the valve mesh to tickle at Megatron's node. It was perfect; just enough stimulation to raise his charge, but not enough to hurtle him into near-painful overstimulation.

Megatron grunted, trying not to grind his hips against the vibrator. He settled with squeezing his valve around Optimus' spike again. If he was going to be overloaded, he was going to do his damnedest to take Optimus with him.

He was rewarded by Optimus shuddering. A moment later, a puff of steam from his smokestacks tickled Megatron's back and shoulders. Optimus didn't say anything; he just put one hand on Megatron's abdomen and pulled him more tightly against his front. The vibrator pressed harder against his node, then softer, then harder again-- oscillating waves of pleasure.

Something soft and strained broke out of Megatron’s vocalizer. His vision went unfocused; he was focused on the hypnotic sensation spreading through his body, trying to keep it at bay yet unable to ignore the effect it was having on him.

“Oh,” Optimus breathed, “You’re stunning like this, all loose and letting me pleasure you. Why don’t you let me see this more often, hm?”

Megatron immediately snapped back into focus, straightening his posture from where he had begun to sag in Optimus’ lap.

Before he could say something defiant, Optimus hushed him. “Now, now, I already know what you want to tell me, but actions speak louder than words, Megatron. I can  _ feel _ how much you’re enjoying this. Your breath, the way you tremble against me, the way your voice gets softer when you moan… And especially the way your valve gets tighter, just like  _ this--” _

The gentle rocking around his node suddenly turned into a long, hard stroke. The soft mesh parted instantly, exposing Megatron’s node to the full force of the vibrations. The slow rise of charge became breakneck fast in an instant. It wasn’t even at a medium setting, but it was enough to make Megatron moan and arch his back. By the time he yanked back control of his body, the vibrator had already parted from his valve completely, leaving it tender.

“Like that,” Optimus said, and his voice was equally as raw as Megatron felt inside. “Oh, I’m going to take you so many times before this is over.” His spike throbbed within Megatron’s valve. “Don’t you like this? Don’t you want to feel like that over and over again, for as long as you want it?”

Megatron hissed through his teeth, trying and failing to not react to the sultry reminder in Optimus’ words. He needed  _ something _ to ground himself in, to release all this tension somehow. He put his hand over Optimus’ forearm, hooking the tips of his fingers over the edges of the heavy armor there, and squeezed.

“Yes, hold me just like that.” The vibrator returned to his node.

The game truly began from that point onwards. Optimus continued that gentle pace for a long time-- then he rocked the vibrator hard against Megatron’s node, but Megatron was braced for it, so all Optimus got from him was a long shiver. Megatron retaliated by rippling his valve around Optimus’ spike-- just the way that had made him helpless that first session they spent together-- until  _ Optimus _ was the one shuddering, and had to stop rubbing the vibrator against Megatron in favor of holding onto his hips and breathing hard. Then he took up the toy and continued the pace. Both of their bodies were taut and trembling, each trying to out-predict the other.

“I can feel your reactions too,” Megatron gasped to Optimus after one such attempt successfully caught him off guard. “I know your tricks.”

Optimus hummed agreeably and kept up the torture. Megatron didn’t say anything else, either; he couldn’t open his mouth any more without risking a moan escaping. His charge was rising to the point that a single opportune movement could tip him into overload. Disguising the trembling of his legs, Megatron rocked up and down on Optimus’ spike. That was no good-- he could feel Optimus trembling too, but the movement just heightened Megatron’s pleasure even more. So much crackling charge inside and out-- especially because Optimus’s hands never faltered no matter how he moved...

The next surge of pleasure escalated before Megatron even realized it. He arched in his overload, helm tipping back until he was nearly cheek-to-cheek with Optimus.

Sometime during Megatron’s overload, Optimus wrapped both arms around him and held him tight against his chest. Coming down from his own peak, Megatron felt the hard spike within him throbbing, spilling hot transfluid into him. He laughed breathlessly and clenched his valve around Optimus’ spike just to hear the way Optimus moaned helplessly behind him.

“Some dom you are. You just can’t help being pleasured when it’s me, can you?”

“That’s not at all the point of this game.” Optimus flicked the vibrator back on. “But you’re welcome to keep believing that.”

Megatron laughed weakly. “Planning on wringing another overload out of me with the same trick?”

“Mmm, well, if it doesn’t please you...” Optimus clicked off the vibrator. Just as Megatron began to frown in annoyance, Optimus slid the toy back and forth against the folds of his valve, slowly spreading them apart until the vibrator lay flat against his node. There was still a bit of residual warmth spreading from the surface of the metal to Megatron’s sensors.

His thighs quivered. Optimus flicked the switch.

_ “Optimus!” _ Megatron snarled. The setting was at a strength higher than before, and Optimus wasn’t moving the vibrator at all-- he was just holding it against his node, holding it even though Megatron began writhing from the intensity.

The arm across his waist tightened. “Yes, Megatron?” Optimus drew out the syllables of his name pointedly. “Is there something you want to tell me?”

Megatron panted. He tried to squirm out of Optimus’ grip, but the other only tightened his hold even more. “No,” he finally gasped out.

He could feel Optimus’ gaze on him even with his back turned. Soon even that awareness dropped out of his mind from the rapidly approaching peak towards his overload. Megatron hunched over, clutching Optimus’ arm, unsure if he wanted to push him away or pull him closer. His insides were burning up. His legs quaked. It felt so good, so good, too good, he couldn’t stop himself, he--

The next overload was more powerful, completely wiping out Megatron’s sensory suite except for his pleasure circuitry. By the time full visual and tactile feedback returned, he found himself sagging back against Optimus’ chest. The release of charge all over his body had all his limbs loose. Even staying upright was beginning to take conscious willpower.

Sudden harsh vibrations against his node had Megatron jolting back upright with a hiss.

"Are you tired? Feeling a little worn out?" Optimus mocked.

"Damn you," Megatron snarled. His legs were already starting to shake again, and he wasn't even close to overloading.

Optimus eased the vibrator away, but kept the setting on high. Barely, just barely, a pinpoint of sensation on his node, but it was strong enough to make Megatron grip his knee guards in a desperate bid to keep himself from losing control. Like a heated blade being held inches away from his throat, the pleasure was a seductive threat. And Optimus just held the vibrator there-- on, and on, and on, driving Megatron insane until a continuous growl broke from his throat. It wasn't a question of will. He simply...couldn't stop himself any more.

Just as Megatron’s vision started to static again, Optimus turned the vibrator off. Megatron jerked. Unspent charge crackled over his entire body, and without stimulation, his node started to ache. He opened his mouth to say something cutting.

Then Optimus pressed the vibrator against Megatron's spike panel. "Open up."

_ "No," _ Megatron groaned. He was barely keeping himself together with just his valve being played with. Optimus had two hands; he was  _ going _ to do something clever with them.

Optimus clicked in disapproval. "We made a deal before this session that you would do as I asked. You wanted it to be a test of your willpower, remember?"

_ Oh hell, _ Megatron thought.

Optimus pointedly revved his engine. Megatron silently let his spike panel retract. Optimus wasted no time in pressing the vibrator to the exposed housing.

_ "Fuck,"  _ Megatron hissed. Optimus expertly caught the tip of the vibrator on every node on the underside of his spike as it pressurized, sending pinprick lightning bolts through his entire pelvic area that had his back arching yet again. He looked down when his spike was fully pressurized and found that it was already dribbling copious amounts of pre-fluid.

“Not so eloquent now, are you?” Just as Megatron anticipated, Optimus’ free hand delved down to his node, thumb stroking gently up and down the exposed nub. “You want this, and you need this, and no one else can give it to you like I can. I’m going to make you admit it.”

Megatron flinched as Optimus' fingers pinched the folds covering his anterior node. Just a little more pressure and-- He bucked as Optimus dragged the vibrator down the underside of his spike, stopping right at the base, where the buzzing was just close enough to start tickling his anterior node.

"Damn you, Optimus!" Megatron gasped.

"Oh? Is that all you're going to give me when I've been doing such a good job handling you?" Optimus pinched his node, tearing a cry from Megatron's vocalizer. "That's too bad, but I know how to make you sing."

Now Optimus had Megatron's full array exposed-- two different places to tease-- and it was getting harder and harder to predict his touches. Gentle and harsh, or twice as much of both... Optimus would hold the vibrator under the head of his spike, ramping up his charge relentlessly, but give his node only the most gentle touches. Then he would switch, tormenting Megatron's node with quick flicks of high vibrations while he fisted Megatron's spike with a tight grip. If Megatron tried to buck into his hand, he risked another touch of the vibrator. It was agonizing, to have so much pleasure be unavoidable no matter how he moved. Megatron tried to snarl something defiant, but his voice kept breaking into moans, so he gritted his teeth and tried to writhe less.

It was a futile effort; Optimus took care to give both his spike and valve equal attention, and when Megatron finally overloaded it was in both at the same time. He howled while Optimus pumped his spike relentlessly through until his spike had no more transfluid left to give. When he finally let go, the air felt cool in the absence of Optimus' hand. Megatron groaned quietly and tipped his head back, panting.

Optimus' forearm bumped against his back, and then he heard the slick sound of Optimus licking his fingers.

"Mmm, you taste so good." Several seconds passed. Optimus must have cleaned off every drop of transfluid by the time he continued, "I would love to put you on your back and suck your spike until I can taste even more. But I have to wait until you yield first..."

Megatron's spike throbbed eagerly at the thought of Optimus' oh-so-skilled mouth wrapping around his length. His array screamed at him to say yes, but every time his mouth tried to form the words  _ yes, I want it, _ his pride made his mouth twist and press shut pointedly.

Optimus slid the vibrator between Megatron's folds again. Megatron shuddered, knowing what was coming next.

_ Click. _

Charge tore through his body like lightning, centered on his node. The vibrations were almost as much pain as pleasure now. Battle instincts rose up, full of anger at passively allowing himself to be tortured, only to be drowned by the sheer intensity of pleasure.

"Optimus," Megatron hissed.

"Yes?" Optimus purred in reply. He rocked the vibrator against Megatron's node, making his vocalizer static out incoherently.

Megatron let his lips form the words, tasted them on his tongue.  _ Please, more. _ But even in the incoherence of pleasure, he couldn't spit it out.

Optimus turned the vibrations higher, and Megatron overloaded.

The return of the vibrator to his node had Megatron shrieking in agony. Not even thinking, he grabbed Optimus' arm, trying to  _ get him off-- _

"Megatron!" Optimus snapped in his audial. The vibrator lifted away from his node. "Control yourself."

Megatron snarled at him, but after a long moment of their engines rumbling loudly, he let go and held onto his own knee guards instead.

"Very good." The vibrator returned to his node, and Megatron's displeasure at being praised like a pet broke off into a strangled moan. "Are you ready to yield now?"

"No!" But his thighs were trembling violently, and he just couldn't stop himself from moaning low the longer his node was played with.

Optimus increased the vibration strength slowly. Just enough for Megatron to notice, and then when the vibrations finally became bearable he inched them up again, and--

"No!" Megatron cried out. "No, no, no, no! I don't! I don't yield!"

Optimus wrapped his hand around his throat and pulled Megatron back against him until his helm was resting against his shoulder. Then, speaking low against his audial, Optimus said, "Are you  _ sure _ about that?" And his grip tightened at the exact same moment he turned the vibrations the rest of the way to maximum in one sweep.

Megatron screamed; the pressure of Optimus' hand on his vocalizer made his voice glitch with static and strangle away into a wheeze. He wouldn't-- he wasn't stopping-- he just kept the vibrator on his node, making him stay there, higher and higher, and Megatron clawed at the air and at the hand around his throat, but it didn't stop, it was pain and it was pleasure and the conflicting impulses pinged off of his circuits and he overloaded.

He went limp against Optimus' chest, held upright solely by Optimus' hand around his throat. All of his senses were hazy: vision full of static specks like grains of sand, plating hot like he had been basking in the sun for hours. His node throbbed with echoes of pain-pleasure.

The vibrator, poised against his inner thigh and tickling the metal innocently, inched back towards his valve.

"Enough," Megatron whispered. "I yield."

Optimus stopped. He turned the vibrator off and set it aside in favor of using both hands to stroke up and down Megatron's front. "You've always been a fighter, haven't you? Never giving in, never lowering or bending yourself for anyone. But it's okay now. I promised I would treat you well if you yielded, did I not?"

He rolled them over and pulled out. Megatron didn't resist as Optimus lifted his leg, bending it so that it nearly touched his shoulder, and held it there as he sank back in. Megatron moaned.

Optimus leaned down even harder, bending Megatron to his limit so that he could look him in the optics. "Do you need it?" He began with one hard thrust, then immediately set a fast pace, pounding Megatron's valve over and over.

"I need it," Megatron admitted, voice tight. His node still throbbed, but his valve-- it had barely been stimulated this entire time, and now fresh waves of pleasure battered at what remained of his resistance. "Don't stop... please!"

Optimus growled and fragged him even harder. Megatron couldn't even stop his helm from swaying a little in time with Optimus' thrusts, and at last he gave up and let it fall limply against his shoulder, optics going dim.

"Look at me." Optimus cupped Megatron's helm with the hand that wasn't bracing himself on the bed, then tilted his face back upwards. "I want to see the expression on your face right now. You look so beautiful with it on."

Though Megatron wasn't normally susceptible to self-consciousness, something about that compliment made him offline his optics and bite his lip. He wasn't beautiful, not when--  _ oh, _ Optimus thrust again, just in the right spot, and Megatron moaned again.

Ravenous teeth bit at Megatron's bottom lip. He automatically parted his lips just in time for Optimus' to come crashing down upon them. His kisses were as relentless as the fragging, and he didn't let go, not even when Megatron finally overloaded, thrashing, his cries captured by Optimus' mouth and swallowed like energon.

"You can take more, can't you?" Optimus finally said, breaking away long enough to breathe hot against Megatron's neck. He secured his grip on Megatron's thigh before resuming just as hard a pace as before. "You want me to spike you until you stop thinking about anything else."

"Yes! Don't stop. Want-- need you-- in me--!"

Optimus shuddered, pace faltering, and seconds later he overloaded. Charge sparked all over his plating and tingled against Megatron's own, but it still didn't feel as good as the quick spurts of transfluid filling his valve.

Megatron couldn't think too hard about where his inhibitions had gone or he would lose this. "Hurry," he said instead, and pulled Optimus down for more kisses. He kept his arm wrapped around his shoulders, clinging all he could. Keeping Optimus closer. And in between every broken kiss, he let out small, cut-off pleas. "Optimus... more, harder... Love having you in me-- I need..."

Then Optimus let go of his leg and flipped him over onto his hands and knees, and those strong hands pulled his hips back into every thrust. It was glorious-- Megatron just let his body move back and forth with the force of Optimus' movements, let the grunts and moans and sighs escape in time with every thrust. No more words, no more resistance; just this moment, and the next...

Eventually, Optimus had his fill. One last overload, pressing down on Megatron so hard his limbs threatened to give out, and then he murmured in that deep, deep voice. "Yes, just like that. It feels good to let go, doesn't it?"

Megatron didn't have the words to respond. Optimus didn't press him for an answer, just ran his hands up and down his sides and ground his spike deeper into his valve. At last, Optimus pulled out and carefully laid Megatron back on the berth, on his back once more.

Optimus' gaze was as heavy as his hands when they cupped Megatron's face, making him look directly at him. His optics flickered up and down Megatron's body, and when they next returned to Megatron's face, Optimus' tongue parted his lips slowly.

Megatron shivered with wonderful dread.

Optimus leaned down and kissed him, his hands still trapping Megatron's helm in place like a vise. His tongue pushed past Megatron's yielding lips to run along the roof of his mouth just lightly, brushing against his tongue, before sliding back over his lips. Then without warning he bit Megatron's lower lip hard enough to dent it, making Megatron flinch from the sudden change in sensation. He bit an entire path down to Megatron's jawline, leaving behind tingling dents as he went, and then-- more bites to Megatron's  _ neck, _ scraping across the fine cables.

"Optimus!" Megatron gasped. He clawed at the other's back, but despite the vulnerability, he still lifted his chin to bare more of his throat to Optimus' touch.

"You want more?" Optimus' lips were so close that even his voice was a physical sensation of its own. Even though he didn't speak again, instead covering Megatron's neck in deceptively delicate kisses, he hummed the entire time, sending soothing vibrations deeper throughout the cables.

Unable to bear the tease any longer, Megatron pulled at Optimus' hips with his legs. He needed more-- something, anything. "Optimus, I--"

"Hush. I'll be tending to you soon, never fear." Optimus smiled against Megatron's throat. "After all, I promised many things to you... I would hate to keep you waiting."

His hands slid from Megatron's helm down to his shoulders, across his chest. Then he lowered his helm and started kissing and licking down his plating. Long, hot drags of fingers and lips and tongue touched every seam that had ever made Megatron loosen in pleasure. It didn't feel like being worshipped this time. It felt like being devoured. 

Optimus' mouth trailed down his abdomen and to the side, avoiding Megatron's still-pressurized spike. His blue optics bored right into Megatron's knowingly as he licked right over Megatron's node.

Megatron spasmed, but only for one instant of free movement. Then Optimus' arms clamped over his thighs as he fully settled between Megatron's legs, lapping at the sore valve mesh over, and over, and over-- and then slipping between the folds and thrusting.

"That--" Megatron's vocalizer glitched. "Optimus, that's-- you-- it feels so--"

"Mmm?" Optimus hummed, deliberately pressing his lips to Megatron's node.

"I need it!" Megatron screamed.

Optimus' fingers tightened on his hip plating hard enough to dent anyone less durable. He did just as Megatron wanted-- tongue-fucked him endlessly, slick and soft pressure that nevertheless brought Megatron to another overload. Then...  _ almost _ to another, before he cruelly pulled his mouth away from Megatron's valve entirely.

Megatron keened and grabbed Optimus' helm insistently, but Optimus twisted away from his grasp. "You don't control what happens now. I do." He licked his lips, not even remotely cleaning off the lubricant that covered half of his face. "You're going to love this," he said, smirking, as he reached for the vibrator that Megatron had completely forgotten about.

"Oh," he whispered.

"Oh yes, Megatron. You want it. You want to submit to me and let me pleasure you until you can't think of anything else." Optimus sucked on the vibrator, then let it go with an audible pop before sliding it into Megatron's valve. "You need it hard and fast, too much for you to fight against. I know just how hard you need to be pushed. Let go and let me take care of you."

_ Click. _ Megatron's hips jumped into the air and were captured by Optimus' hands. Incoherent pleas broke from his throat as he grabbed at Optimus' helm, trying to ground himself somehow. Optimus was right-- this was more than he could possibly fight against. Everything felt so good-- so good it was almost terrifying how easy it was to lose himself in ecstasy.

But Optimus laughed softly and guided Megatron's hands to his shoulders to grip the plating there. "Look at how far you've come undone already. It would be unbelievable if I weren't seeing it with my own eyes right now. If I hadn't done this to you all by myself." He slowly took the head of Megatron's spike into his mouth, then slid off. "You'll keep being wonderful and cry out for me some more, won't you? You know I like hearing your voice too."

Megatron gasped something out. The vibrations alone were so much that he was already bucking his hips up wildly, presenting his array to Optimus like an animal. Then Optimus laughed again and lowered his mouth onto Megatron's spike, and he was truly lost.

Optimus teased him through an agonizingly slow spike overload: sucking and licking until he tried desperately to thrust into his mouth, only to wrap his hand around the base and keep it from going any deeper down his throat then he would allow. Finally Megatron gave up his last shred of composure and begged for it-- anything, he would do anything if Optimus stopped torturing him and just let him overload. That had Optimus' optics blazing, and he did just as Megatron asked: taking him in deep and sucking relentlessly, lips and cheeks wrapping tighter, until Megatron  _ did _ overload, and then he wouldn't stop, he kept sucking out every burst of Megatron's transfluid until he screamed again from the pleasure.

Megatron went limp the moment Optimus pulled his mouth away and turned the vibrator off. All of his thoughts were a disjointed mess-- none of them lasted for more than a second or two before immediately fracturing into bliss again.

Careful hands interlaced with his own and braced on either side of his shoulders. Optimus crawled up Megatron's body, straddling his waist carefully, then leaned in to nuzzle insistently at his face. "Amazing..." he murmured, slowing to kiss Megatron's cheek before speaking again. "To think that I have the gift of seeing you like this underneath me. Tell me something-- anything, so I know you're still with me."

Megatron rebooted his vocalizer. Only one thing came to mind that felt like it mattered. "I trust you."

Their faces were close enough together that he could see the mechanisms of Optimus' optics refocus behind the lenses. Optimus pulled away enough to search Megatron's face intently. Shedding some of his dominance just for a moment, he answered, "Thank you."

Optimus kissed Megatron long and deep. Megatron was content to let him map out all the curves of his lips; he didn't understand how Optimus made even light presses and touches feel good, but he did. Every time he pulled away to breathe hard or look down at him, Megatron always lifted his helm to kiss him again until Optimus came back.

"I could kiss you all night. I really could." Optimus lifted himself upright, far beyond Megatron's feeble strength to follow after. "But I have one more promise to fulfill. One last way to reward the trust you've given me. I hope you're ready." He smiled seductively, the sweet softness fading back into danger. A  _ snick _ marked the sound of his valve panel opening an instant before he started grinding down on Megatron's spike. The thick folds were already hot and smearing lubricant all over his shaft. Optimus angled his hips on the next rock forward, and charge sparked between his node and Megatron's. They both moaned in unison.

Optimus panted. His cooling systems and engine rumbled. "Tell me something, Megatron. You always like to be talkative whenever we're in berth together. I know how skilled your mouth can be."

Megatron lifted his hands to grab at Optimus' waist, then paused, looking up at him for permission. He was answered when Optimus instantly guided his hands to his hips and pressed them down, demanding.

"Everything you do--" Megatron began, then cut off with the next roll of Optimus' hips. He shuddered and pulled Optimus harder against him. "Every way you touch me is so... incredible. I... can't resist you. I couldn't ever resist you."

The words weren't difficult to say. It was just the fire in Optimus' optics glowing brighter and brighter with every word that had Megatron shivering underneath him. "You just  _ know," _ Megatron finished.

Optimus leaned down until they were chest to chest, smirking into Megatron's face. "What do I know, Megatron?"

"You know what I need," he confessed. "No one else could ever see me like this. They wouldn't  _ want _ to see me like this. But you do. And I... want you to see it. Even," his voice dropped to a whisper, "if you have to drag it out of me and bend me to your will." 

Optimus' voice dipped even lower, more guttural. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear that." He bit at Megatron's lip again, leaving a fresh dent. "Here, do something for me." He guided Megatron's fingers to his valve and pushed them inside. "Take it out."

Megatron didn't have to probe long before he found the handle of something hard. Involuntarily, his engine revved up. Optimus had had a spike toy inside of him this entire time? Megatron clenched the base with trembling fingers and pulled it out. One of the larger ones, too; not as large as his own, but still...

"Keep touching me," Optimus ordered. He rose on his knees and guided Megatron's spike inside of his valve. He tipped his helm back and breathed hard as he slid down. Megatron admired the way the movement exposed Optimus' gleaming neck cables, but focused his touch on what was within his reach. Every time Optimus arched in pleasure, taking more and more of his spike, Megatron pressed his hands against his chassis, meeting every movement with a caress of his own.

Optimus purred in satisfaction and slid the rest of the way down. His valve was hot and slick and yielding, making Megatron grab his hips and grind with his own.

"Yes, Megatron. Move with me. Let me feel how much you like this."

Megatron paused. Then he took one of Optimus' hands, guided it to his throat, and lifted his chin to accommodate it. Megatron needed more-- that last bit of force that would bend him completely. He looked Optimus right in the optics, urging him silently as he bent his fingers around the curve of his throat.

"Megatron..." Optimus brushed his neck cables with the pad of his thumb. Then his grip tightened. "Use your hands to talk to me, if you can't use your words."

Megatron answered Optimus by lifting his hips and thrusting up sharply. "Ride me," he rasped through the pressure that made his vocalizer static.

And he did, gripping Megatron's throat with one hand and bracing himself with the other, riding at a furious pace. Megatron quickly found a rhythm with Optimus, as he always did, determined to frag him until he overloaded first. He dug his fingers across seams and pressed down on plating, stroking and tickling until Optimus' smile broke into open-mouthed panting.

Finally Optimus overloaded first, convulsing with shudders so intense that he dropped against Megatron's chest. The release of his charge had Megatron's peak come close, so close, but at this angle he couldn't manage more than a shallow grind. He groaned.

"Now," Optimus gasped. "Something harder for you. Don't move-- just hold onto me and let me overload you."

Megatron raised his hands from the berth and offered his palms. Optimus immediately squeezed both of their hands together and leveraged himself back upwards. Megatron shivered and nearly bucked up into Optimus' valve, but barely kept himself in check by squeezing Optimus' hands back. The ache and heat of delay filled him. He wanted more; part of him even wished to roll them over and pound Optimus until  _ he _ was filled instead, but he let go of the thought. Optimus was good to him. Optimus would overload him just like he promised. He just had to hold still...

Slick softness took his spike on Optimus' next thrust downwards. Then the calipers tightened, dragging upwards at a languorous pace. Megatron gasped and twitched involuntarily. It felt too good, he couldn't--

Optimus slid down again. Tightened and lifted up. Megatron shuddered and overloaded, thrashing his helm from side to side in his desperation to keep the rest of himself still.

"Good, Megatron. Again, exactly like that, just hold my hands and let me take you."

Megatron discovered that the only way he could ground himself was through their interlaced fingers and his own strength. Whatever movement or angle Optimus used to ride him, Megatron supported him unerringly, yielding his body to Optimus for pleasure and being pleasured. Just as he had known, Optimus did everything he could to overload him as fast and as often as possible. But it was its own reward to see Optimus fall into overload in the middle of riding, shamelessly taking Megatron's spike as deep as he could and crying up towards the ceiling.

After their next, shared overload, Optimus pressed Megatron's hands to the berth and rode him at a savoring pace, faces close together as he whispered wonderful things to him. _ I love feeling you in me. That's right, fill me more, give me your transfluid. Feel how tight I am from how much you've already given me. You can do more, can't you? _

Megatron's fingers uncurled from around Optimus'. He answered weakly, voice constantly breaking on moans and gasps. _ I will. I love having you on me. Keep going. I can handle as much as you want. _

Optimus dipped down and kissed him, gentle and unhurried, separating and then coming in again freely with the pace of his riding. Megatron let him, waiting patiently for every return. Optimus' body was hot against his own. His thumbs stroked rhythmically along the sides of Megatron's.

Optimus' movement began to slow. "How close are you?" He gasped.

"Close..."

He let go of one of Megatron's hands and fumbled between their bodies to rub at his anterior node. Megatron kept his freed hand limp against the sheets. Optimus had his helm tucked against Megatron's neck, covering his face from Megatron's field of vision, so after a few seconds of staring at the ceiling, Megatron offlined his optics and let the rest of his senses take over. He could feel Optimus' fingers shake as they brushed over the base of his spike while they moved. His valve was so wet with transfluid that it squeezed out with every thrust, dripping down his array and onto the covers. Optimus' whispers in his audial were broken and incoherent:  _ good, Megatron, done so well, overload for me. _

Megatron did just that. A few gentle pulses of transfluid into Optimus, and then Optimus choked and overloaded too, valve clenching around his spike and drawing out more. Finally Optimus went limp against Megatron's chest and made no sound except for the roar of his engine and ventilation systems. His grip on Megatron's hand also loosened; Megatron copied what Optimus had been doing, stroking the back of his hand with his thumb.

"Okay," Optimus finally whispered. "We're done. I'll get off of you. You can move again if you want to."

Megatron lay sprawled out like a doll as Optimus lifted off, grabbed the pillows that had been scattered every which way during their interfacing, and piled them up at the headboard, fluffing them vigorously. Then he grabbed Megatron under the shoulders and lifted him so that he was sitting upright.

Now that he was elevated, Megatron could see the entirety of his frame. There was a trail of lubricant and transfluid halfway across the length of the berth that led directly to his valve, and his spike and pelvic area were glistening with Optimus' lubricant, and there were smeared fingerprints all over his plating. He was a mess. And relaxed. Too relaxed. He needed to get up and--

Optimus put a hand on his chest and pushed him down. "Shh, Megatron. Calm down."

"I need--" Megatron wheezed. Even his voice was weak, and soft. "Need to clean."

"I know. We can do that in a minute." Optimus reached down and put his hand on top of Megatron's thigh, pressing it flat against the covers. "You're tense."

"I'm fine." Megatron braced his hands on the mattress and tried to sit up.

"No." Optimus' voice was gentle but firm as he slid his hands beneath Megatron's and lifted them up so that he fell back onto the pillows. He moved Megatron’s hands to one of his own, then slid his arm around the back of Megatron’s helm and cradled it in the crook of his elbow. "Look at me, Megatron."

Optimus was leaning in so intently that Megatron couldn't see anything besides his face. Still, Megatron shifted in his hold and focused on counting the scars and scratches on Optimus' face instead of his optics.

"Megatron, focus. Hold onto my hand."

Megatron held Optimus' hand tightly between both of his own like an anchor.

"Yes, like that. That's good." Optimus kissed him gently. "Just keep holding onto me and squeeze whenever you start to feel tense."

Megatron finally looked into Optimus' optics then, and he squeezed his hands hard.

"I know. It's hard for you to let go, isn't it?" Optimus rubbed their noses together. "Listen to me. Don't think about whatever it is in your mind telling you you have to be alert. Just listen to me. I wouldn't tell you anything if it wasn't true, would I?"

Megatron shook his helm.

"You don't have to earn anything with me. You don't have to keep up your appearances. It's just you and me right now. Whatever you need, I'm going to take care of it for you. Do you hear me?"

Megatron realized what Optimus had said about tension. He was stiff, legs flexed like they were ready to roll him off of the berth at any moment. He let them relax into the covers.

"Megatron?"

"I hear you," he whispered. He couldn't quite drive out his thoughts yet; they bubbled slowly from the depths of his mind, saying  _ get up, clean yourself off, you're better than this,  _ but he could focus on relaxing his body limb by limb. He could focus on Optimus. “Keep talking to me.”

"Okay. You’re relaxing now, I can feel it. Let’s go to the wash racks now. Do you want me to carry you or do you want to walk?"

"Walk."

Optimus helped them both to the edge of the berth. He slung Megatron's arm over his shoulder and held him by the waist, and then they both leaned on each other as they laboriously stood up.

“I have to tell you something,” Optimus said, half laughing and half groaning. “I’m glad you didn’t ask me to carry you, because after a session like that I doubt I would’ve been able to.”

Megatron huffed in amusement, but it didn’t come out any louder than a normal ventilation, and he barely had the strength to smile, so he wasn’t sure Optimus noticed. Despite Optimus’ words, his grip on Megatron was strong as he guided them to the wash racks and into the shower.

"Do you need a chair?"

"No." Megatron paused and frowned. "Yes, I do."

Optimus didn't comment on Megatron's contradictory response; he just took the shower chair from its corner, unfolded it in a few brisk movements, and set it down. Then he hovered at a distance as Megatron slowly sat down on it and sighed, leaning forward onto his knees. His entire body felt too heavy to even support itself. The sensation felt… comfortable, though. Somehow.

The dial squeaked, and warm droplets pattered onto Megatron’s plating as Optimus adjusted the shower head. When he finally kneeled at Megatron’s feet, it was with a soft cleaning scrub already lathered with cleanser. “Are you still with me?”

Megatron nodded.

Optimus started to wipe him down, but every now and then would look up and peer into Megatron’s optics while he worked. “It looks like you’re staying relaxed, which is good. I’m glad to see you looking so…” Optimus trailed off, staring at Megatron. “I don’t even know how to describe it. Am I talking too much?”

Megatron shook his head. “More is better.” He reached out with a slow hand and petted the top of Optimus’ helm the way he knew he liked it. “I think too much when it’s quiet.”

“Oh,” Optimus said. “Would you like me to put some music on after I finish?”

Megatron hummed in consideration, then nodded.

Once Optimus finished wiping down Megatron and rinsing him off, he got to work on himself, scrubbing much harder and more quickly than he had done to Megatron’s plating. He rinsed with equal speed and turned off the shower. Megatron offlined his optics and listened to the droplets from their plating fall to the floor.

Optimus didn’t activate the air dryer, which Megatron was grateful for: it was far too loud. Instead, he started patting Megatron down with a silk towel. One of Megatron’s favorites-- he could tell by the weave of the fabric. His touch was meticulous as he dried Megatron off, even getting in the more difficult seams that irritated him whenever moisture got caught between them.

It took Megatron several moments to find his voice again. “Optimus.”

The movements paused. “Megatron?”

“Thank you.”

Optimus let out a low trill. “Anything for you. Are you ready to go to the berth?"

“Can you...carry me?”

“Of course.”

Optimus’ footsteps and engine noise faded from the washracks. Sheets rustled for a while, and went silent. Then soft ambient tones drifted in through the open doorway, and Optimus’ footsteps returned. He lifted Megatron and carried him away.

How curious: Megatron had no power to even stand on his own two feet, yet he found that he preferred this, being carried and guided. Liked it, even.

_ Don’t leave, _ he wanted to say as soon as Optimus laid him down. He didn’t need to, because Optimus immediately crawled next to him on the berth, half on top of him, curling around him like he was trying to shield his body with his own.

“I have to ask,” Optimus murmured. “Did I do well?”

Megatron rumbled with the ghost of an incredulous tone. He didn’t feel like talking anymore, so he replied with a comm: [When do you not?]

Optimus laughed softly. “I just wanted to be sure.” He shifted, cuddling closer and holding Megatron even tighter. “You’re so beautiful.”

“Mmmmmmm.”

“It’s true. Your expression right now, I still don’t have words for it. I…” Optimus’ voice was so full of awe and longing that he sounded almost pained. “I can’t believe I get to see you like this.”

Megatron’s spark surged, giving him the strength to turn his helm to face Optimus’, though he kept his optics offline. [Can you rub my back that way you do it? You can do whatever else you want. Just touch me. Please.]

Optimus didn’t move. Then he pressed in close to plant a fervent kiss on Megatron’s lips. “Absolutely. Yes.”

He pulled away and carefully rolled Megatron onto his front, and once again fluffed the pillows to make sure Megatron rested fully on them. Megatron smiled faintly. Then Optimus’ hands came to rest on his back plating, and he sighed, long and deep.

Just the two of them. Safe, soft, gentle. Nothing else. Someone who knew him, would never harm him. Would keep this moment as a treasured secret.

As Optimus began stroking, Megatron finally sank into complete, unthinking, unworried bliss.


End file.
